Untitled rated T just to be safe!
by RoyalMessenger
Summary: OC, Nora Embers  Jerome's girlfriend , has been having nightmares for weeks.One of the other house members, Joy, goes missing & a new girl shows up. House of Anubis through Nora's POV, someone not in Sibuna, until towards the middle of the story.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in a cold sweat and screaming. Then I heard footsteps coming upstairs, probably my boyfriend Jerome and Trudy the housekeeper of Anubis house. The others have gotten used to my nightmares and they normally just go back to bed.

The door opened and Jerome stepped in. he rushed over and laid down next to me, taking me into his embrace. "Nora, love, it was just dream, you're alright." He comforted. It wasn't until then I realized I was crying on his shoulder like a baby.

"I know but it always seems so real." I whispered. He wiped my tears with his thumb as Trudy walked in.

"Nora, sweetie, I'm sorry! Here I was thinking you're nightmares had gone away, but now you've had three in one night! Poor deary."

Yes you heard right, three times in one night. And it's only three in the morning. Now, I'm honestly afraid of going back to sleep. I sighed softly and curled up against Jerome's chest, hoping he wouldn't insist on him going back to his room anytime soon. I just wanted to lie in his arms.

I stumbled out of bed after a sleepless night and starter getting ready for school. I put on my uniform and got in line for the bathroom behind Amber and Joy. I banged my fist on the door.

"Patricia, hurry it up!" I yelled.

"Shut it, Nora!" She called back.

I groaned and put my head up against the wall and yawned.

When I finally got a turn in the bathroom I quickly straightened my hair and brushed my teeth. I bolted out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I slowed down when I reached the dining area.

"Hey everyone," I said, pasting on a smile as I sat down next to Jerome. Trudy dished eggs and bacon onto everyone's plates as Jerome put his arm around my shoulders gently.

"Nora, are you ever going to get over your nightmares? I need my beauty sleep." Amber taunted.

"AMBER!" Everyone yelled.

I just remained quiet and poked at my food. "I'm just not very hungry."

"No, sweetheart, please eat something." Jerome pleaded with me. I ate my eggs and bacon to make him happy.

"Those nightmares are killing her," Patricia murmured.

"Literally. Jerome has to beg her to eat. It's sweet how he's so patient with her while she's hurting like this. Now if only he could be nice to other people." Joy replied in the same hushed voice. As if I can't hear them.

I finished eating my breakfast then I leaned back and started braiding small strands of my sandy brown hair. Normally Jerome and I leave later to have some time alone, but I wanted to walk to the school with the others so we left when they did. As we walked I grasped onto Jerome's hand. He could tell I was way past super tired and he kissed my forehead.

At lunchtime, Jerome had to coax me to eat again. The day dragged on slowly, and I got a nap in fourth period. Until Ms. Andrews woke me up.

"Nora Embers we're taking a test!"

Mister Sweet the principal walked in, "Joy, there's someone here to see you."

Joy stood yup and left the room, looking back at us with a confused expression on her face. The test was simple and the rest of the school day went by quickly, although Joy never returned to fourth period.

When I arrived back to Anubis house everyone was standing downstairs, except Patricia and Joy. But their best friends, so they're probably just hanging out upstairs.

"Where's Joy?" Patricia shouted. Jerome and I ran upstairs and saw Patricia face-to-face with girl and there were sheets and pillows all over the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I fail so hard at remembering to update…I've also changed the OC's name from Nora to Alexis (Alexandra) because I felt it fit the Egyptian theme better. I don't own House of Anubis! I only own Alexis. ._.

I stared at them in disbelief. I let go of Jerome's hand, running to put myself between them.

"Okay, what's going on here!"

"Joy's missing and I know this new girl has something to do with it!"  
>"I do not!" The new girl exclaimed worriedly. "I don't even know who Joy is!" I looked at Patricia and sighed dramatically.<br>"Joy has to leave with her parents, Patricia, I doubt the new girl-"  
>"Nina," The new girl interrupted.<br>"I doubt, Nina, had anything to do with it. If anything, you scared Joy away." I muttered crankily. I was exhausted and the last thing I wanted to do was save Nina from Patricia.  
>Patricia glared at me. "Ugh! You're worse than <em>him!<em>" She yelled, referring to Jerome. She shoved past me and stormed down the stairs. Jerome strode up and slung an arm around my shoulder.  
>"I'm Alexis and this is Jerome." I extended my hand to Nina and she shook it acceptingly.<br>"I should finish unpacking." Nina sighed.  
>"We'll see you at dinner, Newbie." Jerome laughed, pulling me downstairs. I stuck my tongue out at Mick and Amber, who were making kissy faces at each other. Jerome and I sat on the couch; me curled up to his side. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, slipping in the earbuds.<p>

I scrolled through the songs a few times; everyone says I have a great collection. Of course, that's to be expected, what with my rich parents who feel bad that they have no time for me. I'd told them that my favorite gifts from them were iTunes cards and so that's what they normally send for me. They also like their children to be unique, so for Christmas I normally get Aeropostale (an American clothing line) shirts and jeans. I sighed to myself, choosing the song I'm Alive! By Becca.  
>I was starting to get comfortable in Jerome's arms, Trudy called us in for dinner. I stood up pulling out my earbuds and leaving Jerome to talk to Alfie.<p> 


End file.
